ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Adventures of Julie Parker and Friends episodes
Season One # "Beginning" # "Julie's Day At The Zoo": Julie talks to Kelly that animals are important and how we take care of them at a zoo, like hers. # "Sisters": Julie and Kelly talk about what is like to be a sister. # "Pool Party": Julie invites Sheila, Betty, Marcela, and Brian to her pool party, and tells them how important it is to plan a pool party with tables, food, and party decorations. # "Julie's Garage Sale": Julie runs a garage sale and tells her family that it's important to make money by selling her old stuff. # "House Chores": Julie knows that it's important to wash the dishes, do the laundry, and even clean the house every day. # "Julie Loves Brian": Julie and Brian hang around at the park and say to each other that if you love someone, you can go out and get married or go on a date. # "Frenemies" # "Julie's Car Wash": Julie, Sheila, Betty, and Marcela wash Julie's car and she says that it's very important to give a car or other motor vehicle a good wash. # "Sheila's Hair": Sheila has tied her hair in a ponytail, and tells Julie and the gang that taking care of your hair (like shampooing, brushing, combing, and getting it done at a hair salon) is perfect for a girl like her or any other human. # "Julie's Exotic Pets": Julie shows her family her exotic pets including an alligator, iguana, chameleons, giant toad, coconut crab, hermit crabs, etc., but Emily tells her that pet trade is illegal, unless that they can be kept in Julie's zoo. # "Valentine Dance": The girls are invited to the Valentine dance, and Julie and Brian say that it is important to give parents, a boy, and a girl something nice for Valentine's Day, like flowers and chocolates. # "Flying" # "Rollerskating" # "Laundry Day" # "Food Shopping" # "The Wrong Direction" # "Garbage" # "Julie Sells Candy" # "Science Fair" # "Rainy Day" # "Telling the Truth" # "Slumber Party" # "Adventures in Babysitting" # "Manners" # "Street Safety" # "Tennis" # "Julie's Canadian Cousin" # "Julie's Bad Dream" # "Court Action" # "Music Videos" # "Bullying" # "Proper Hygiene" # "The Gimmes" # "Too Much Vacation" # "Picnic" # "Halloween Party" # "Household Odors" # "A Manicure" # "New Shoes" # "No TV Week for Kelly " # "The Girls in the Band" # "Personal Fitness" # "Beach Girls" # "No Power" # "Gardening" # "Five Senses" # "Playground Safety" # "Strangers" # "Allowance" # "Homework Hassle" # "Spray-Painting" # "Flatulence" # "Train Ride" # "Eating Healthy" # "Teeth Care" # "Bicycle Safety" # "Self Control" # "Unfriendly Animals" # "Fire Safety" # "A Bad Habit" # "Something Itches" # "The Stairs" # "Kelly is Sick" # "Boats" Season Two # "Flowers and Trees" # "Cheerleading" # "Play Time" # "Toilet" # "A Perfect Gift" # "Breakfast" # "Racism" # "Report Card" # "Broken Door" # "Amusement Park" # "Water Shortage" # "Chemicals" # "Weapons" # "Car Ride" # "Insects" # "Kelly and Jason Get Lost" # "Phone Call" # "Drugs" # "The Bridge" # "Promises" # "Julie's Cousins From Around The World" # "Alcohol" # "Bus Ride" # "Video Rental" # "Betty's Eyes" # "Hiccups" # "At The Movies" # "Allergic Reactions" # "Home Alone" # "Remember and Forget" # "Home Repairs" # "Burping" # "Acne" # "Cooking" # "Smart Girl" # "Drawing" # "The Library" # "Help From Security" # "Listening to Music" # "Movie Project" # "Drinks" # "Video Arcade Showdown" # "Prank Wars" # "Staying Up Late" # "Pool Cleaning" # "Bird Life" # "Hardware Tools" # "What a Waste" # "Snowy Weather" # "Keeping The Park Clean" # "Special Delivery" # "Recycling" # "Vandalism" # "Spoiled Food" # "Choking" # "Construction Site" # "Airport" # "Sheila Gets Hurt" # "Dinosaurs" # "Water Pollution" # "Air Pollution" # "Fishing" # "Time-Traveling Part 1: Present" # "Time-Traveling Part 2: Past" # "Time-Traveling Part 3: Future" Season Three # "Water Park" # "Endangered and Extinct" # "Clouds" # "Light" # "International Beauty Pageant" # "Washing Hands" # "Day and Night" # "Skateboarding" # "Motion Sickness" # "False Advertisements" # "Parking" # "Wind" # "The Shot" # "Four Seasons" # "Pests" # "Old Clothes, New Clothes" # "Computer Trouble" # "Mattresses" # "The Grass Is Always Greener" # "Carbon Monoxide" # "Natural Disasters" # "Animal Invaders" # "The Solar System" # "Following the Signs" # "Superheroes" # "Venomous Animals" # "Color Me" # "The Argument" # "A Pedicure" # "Stealing and Borrowing" # "Metal Stuff" # "Julie Takes Care of Baby Animals" # "Scare Factor" # "The Human Body" # "Second-Hand Smoke" # "Farm Animal Ancestors" # "Balloonatics" # "Lost in the Desert" # "The Rainforest" # "Making Mistakes" # "Pizza Time" # "It's My Turn" # "Working Together" # "Petting Zoo" # "Clay Girls" # "It's Magic" # "Teasing" # "A Whale of a Tale" # "Shark!" # "Fighting" # "Curse Words" # "Summer Vacation" # "What Time Is It?" # "Ice-Skating" # "Monkeying Around" # "Woof! Meow!" # "Horseback Riding" # "Butterflies" # "Animal Feeding" # "Where Do Eggs Come From?" # "Easter Egg Hunt" # "Independence Day" # "Thanksgiving Dinner" # "Christmas Eve" # "Thank You" Season Four # "Julie's Birthday" # "Too Much Pressure" # "The Trip To The Aquarium" # "Animals Defend Themselves" # "Rabies" # "Cheaters Never Win" # "Virtual Reality" # "If Wishes Come True" # "Bored" # "Finding The Right Address" # "Asbestos" # "Making Your Own Book" # "Weeds" # "Julie's Date" # "Jealousy Becomes Her" # "Perfume" # "Graffiti" # "Reading" # "Peer Pressure" # "Highways" # "Vending Machines" # "Kelly Runs Away From Home" # "Kelly's New Job" # "No Bags Today" # "Camping Out" # "Rehabilitated Marine Life" # "Mountains" # "False Alarm" # "Polar Regions" # "Heating Bills" # "The African Savannah" # "Dust Storm" # "Hats! Hats! Hats!" # "Sewing Patches" # "UV Facial Protection" # "Cleaning Up The House" # "Islands" # "Prehistoric Animals" # "Bad Luck Betty" # "Acid Rain" # "The Coral Reefs" # "Invasive Species" # "Sore Feet" # "Poisonous Plants" # "Quiet Time" # "Marcela's Headache" # "A Mirror" # "Progress Report" # "House Plants" # "Abandoned Buildings" # "Conversation" # "Swamps, Rivers, and Lakes" # "Prickly Plants" # "Half Day at School" # "Global Warming" # "Wildflowers" # "Ice is Nice" # "Saltwater and Freshwater" # "Tide Pools" # "Daydreaming" # "Where Meat Comes From" # "Spots and Stripes Forever!" # "The Great Dessert Crisis" # "Good-By"